Jason Joins the Suicide Squad
by Voorhees7901
Summary: Jason Voorhees accidentally ends up in New York in front of Harley Quinn's apartment. She tries to befriend him, but the Suicide Squad takes her again to fight the Cain Brotherhood, they decide to bring Jason too. Short summary please read and review. Makes references to DC's new 52 Harley Quinn and New Suicide Squad. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. When Harley Met Jason

I don't own any of the characters in this story

Harley Quinn based on DCs New 52 Harley Quinn series

 **Chapter 1: When Harley Met Jason**

Harley Quinn was walking back to her apartment building after a long day of work.

"I can't wait to get inside and get out of this make up" she said.

Having to wear makeup all over her body to hide her gray skin always annoyed her. As she approached the building, she began wiping the makeup off and took off the blonde wig, revealing her red and black hair. There was a large tanker truck parked on the street. A short man was arguing with the driver.

"Heya Tony" she said.

"Hey Peaches" he said.

"What's with th' truck?" Harley asked.

Tony sighed and said "you might want to go put your comfy clothes on and then deal with it."

"Ok Tony peperoni" Harley said as she walked inside.

She walked up to the top floor of her building. She showered the makeup off and put on a sleeveless shirt that as black with a red star on the left side and red with a black diamond on the right side, short shorts that were red on the right and black on the left with a belt lined with bullets. A black thigh high boot on her left leg and red thigh high black boot on right leg. She put her hair up in pigtails, slid a knife into her boot and put a pistol in a holster on her right hip then she walked back outside. Tony was still arguing with the driver.

"Ok, what's goin' on here?" She demanded.

Tony turned around and said "this bum wants to put water from some lake in New Jersey into the building's water tank. Some fresh water for New York thing."

"I'm just doing my job" the driver said.

There was a splashing noise and a light banging sound coming from the water tank.

"Is there a fish in there?" Harley asked knocking on the tank.

"Wouldn't surprise me" the driver said "they hired some cheap fly by night operation to get the water and fill the trucks. We've found all kinds of junk in the tanks, fish, logs, even a body."

"Cool" Harley said smiling.

Suddenly a large blade came through the tank and water began spraying everywhere.

"Yowza!" Harley yelled as she jumped back.

Two huge hands began tearing the hole open, until a huge man fell out in a gush of water.

"Great" the truck driver said "another body. So much paperwork."

"Maybe they were the one banging on the tank" Harley said as she approached.

She managed to roll the body onto its back, revealing it was wearing a hockey mask. A large machete fell out of the truck with a clank.

"HOLEE killer goalie" Harley yelled as she stood up "I've seen this guy in the House of Wax and Murder. It's Freddy, no Michael, no it starts with a J and I know it ain't Mistuh J. Jacob, Jay Ja…Jason! It's Jason from that camp."

Jason's eye suddenly opened and he quickly sat up. Harley scrambled to her feet as Jason stood up and grabbed his machete. He slowly looked around.

"Jason!" Harley shouted "Jason V…Voor…uh Voor…the hell with it, JASON! Big fan."

Jason watched the strange girl approach him. She looked like a clown and didn't show any fear.

"I saw you in the museum" Harley said as she jumped up and hugged him.

No one but his mother had ever hugged him.

"I read all about you after I saw your statue" Harley said "I'm sorry about your mom, oh and you dying. That had to suck too. Where are my manners? I'm Harley Quinn. Come inside, I own the building, I can get you a room. You don't have to leave right away, I'll even show ya my furry friends and your statue in the museum."

She began dragging him towards the door. Jason still didn't know what to think. He didn't know where he was, his mother wasn't talking to him and this girl was being nice and seemed happy to see him. He allowed her to guide him towards the building

"That man is a killer, Peaches" Tony said "are you out of your mind!?"

Harley stopped, thought for a second and said "usually, come on Mistuh Voor…Voo…Voor…Jason."

She was almost skipping as she drug him up to the wax museum.

She pulled him to an exhibit in the corner and said "ta-da! Here you are."

Jason tilted his head, he was looking at himself standing over several dead teenagers. He looked around and saw a statue of Freddy Krueger. Jason tightened his grip on the machete and approached the statue. Harley watched him, wondering what he was doing. Jason stopped in front of the statue and raised his machete.

"NO!" Harley yelled as she ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

Jason looked down at her.

"These cost money" she said "and I'm usually in enough debt."

Jason simply looked back at the statue and got ready to cut it up. He raised his arm again with Harley hanging off of it.

Harley gritted her teeth and yelled "DAMN IT! I SAID NO!"

Jason turned his head towards her again. Nobody had ever yelled at him like that, not even his mother.

"YA CAN'T CUT UP TH' STATUES!" She yelled "NOW LET'S GO! I'LL SHOW YA MY-" she took a breath and said "I'll show ya my fuzzy friends, c'mon."

Jason was impressed and slightly shocked by her bravery. The girl said she knew about him, yet she didn't seem afraid and even stood up to him. He decided not to kill her yet and just keep an eye on her for a while. He would kill her later, right now she was amusing him. Harley led him up a flight of stairs to a door.

She knocked on the door and said "ok everybody, Mama needs ya to behave, she has a guest."

Harley slowly opened the door and was immediately knocked down by several dogs who began licking her face.

"Let me up, babies" Harley said.

She pushed the dogs off and shooed them back inside, then pulled Jason inside and shut the door. He looked around at all the dogs and cats running around. Nobody knew, but Jason had a soft spot for animals. He lifted his machete. Harley gasped and reached for her pistol. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jason slid the machete into its sheath. Jason slowly knelt down on one knee as the animals approached him. Jason's lips slowly formed a slight smile behind his mask as two cats began rubbing against him and a dog began licking his hand.

"Awww" Harley said smiling.

She walked over and sat down next to Jason and the animals began to circle around her too.

Harley stood up and said "you wanna go upstairs? You can sleep in my place, I have the whole floor to myself."

Jason shook his head and began petting another dog.

"Ok" she said "I guess you can sleep here, just don't kill any of my babies."

Jason nodded. Harley went up to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Jason sat down with his back against a tree and dozed off while petting a cat.


	2. The Suicide Squad Calls

I don't own any of the characters in this story

 **Chapter 2: The Suicide Squad Calls**

The next morning, Harley woke up and made breakfast. She fixed herself an omelet and ate it. Then she got dressed and made an omelet for Jason and took it down to him. Jason was just waking up.

She smiled and said "good morning sunshine."

Jason simply looked at her. Suddenly a window broke and several darts began flying into the room. Four darts hit Jason and he fell with a loud thump. Two hit Harley as she tried to avoid the darts flying everywhere. Harley looked around as her vision began to blur and she slumped to the ground. She lost consciousness as several men began coming in through the window. Harley's eyes slowly opened and she saw that she was strapped to a chair in a large white room.

She struggled against her bonds and said "what's going on here?!"

"Calm down, Quinn" a familiar voice said "it's been a while, huh?"

"Floyd?" (Deadshot) Harley said.

"Welcome back Harl" another voice said.

"Digger?" (Captain Boomerang) Harley said "what's going on?"

Amanda Waller walked in and said "welcome back to the Suicide Squad, Harley."

"What?!" Harley asked "I did my time. I'm a free woman and I'm trying to go straight."

"I know" Waller said "we've kept eyes on you. I can't offer time off a sentence that you've already finished, but I can take care of all expenses of your apartment building for six months."

Harley thought for a minute and said "fine."

She looked around and only saw Deadshot and Captain Boomerang.

"Where's everyone else?" Harley asked "why are there only three of us?"

"The others will meet you in the field" Waller said "we need you to go after the Brotherhood of Cain again." "Are you kidding?" Deadshot asked "we barely made it out of there last time we faced them. All they care about is their stupid kill points."

"Plus we killed most of 'em" Harley added.

"They have replenished their numbers" Waller said "and they have acquired the necessary parts to build an atomic bomb. We're sending you in to take them out and retrieve the bomb parts. Go pick out some toys and meet me in the hanger."

The chair restraints released and they stood up and headed toward the armory.

"Harley" Amanda said.

Harley turned and approached her and said "yeah?"

Waller put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and said "I want to thank you for agreeing to help us. Also your friend from your apartment will be going with you."

Harley smiled and said "Jason? He oughta be a big help."

"Yes" Amanda said "he seems to like you, simply because you are still alive. I also promised to take him home to Crystal Lake if he helped. He's smarter than he looks, anyway try to keep him from killing Deadshot and Boomerang, keep him focused on the Cain killers. You'll be given a very powerful tranquilizer gun, just in case."

Harley nodded and walked out of the room and to the armory. She walked over to a table of weapons and smiled. She took the 9mm pistol out of her hip holster and replaced it with a .357 magnum revolver.

She patted the holster and said "I've missed you."

She put a Bowie knife in her belt and picked up a large sledge hammer that was painted black and red.

She put the hammer over her shoulder and said "you boys ready?"

"Yeah" Boomerang said.

"Let's go" Deadshot said.

Harley put a piece of bubble gum in her mouth and nodded.

Boomerang looked her up and down as she walked and said "I'm glad to see your fashion hasn't changed. Still showing off the goods."

Harley stopped directly in front of him, causing him to run into her and hit his face on the head of the hammer.

She looked back and said "oops."

She blew a bubble and let it pop and continued walking.

"Attitude hasn't changed either" Boomerang said rubbing his nose.

They walked into the hanger and loaded into the plane.

As Harley walked onboard, Waller handed her a strange looking pistol and whispered "there are three darts in it. Use it only if you have to. He's no good to you knocked out."

Harley nodded. She made sure the safety was on and put it in the back of her belt and walked on board.

She sat down next to Deadshot and said "how ya been Floyd?"

"Well, it's been a different atmosphere without you around" he said.

Waller walked into the plane and sat down across from them.

"So who else is coming?" Deadshot asked.

"A new guy" Waller said "a friend of Harley's."

"Oh no" Boomerang said "you didn't spring the bleedin' Joker did ya?"

"No" Waller said.

"She said friend" Harley said "I'm done with him. I never wanna see him again."

"Well who is it?" Deadshot asked.

"Wait an' see" Harley said smiling.

"Yup" Boomerang said "attitude definitely hasn't changed."

"I'll be in touch" Waller said "keep me informed."

"How many of these guys are there?" Deadshot asked.

"Intel says anywhere from two to five hundred" Waller said "you don't have to kill them all, just recover the bomb parts and kill as many as possible."

"Four against two to five hundred?" Deadshot asked "that sounds impossible."

"Are you kiddin'?" Harley said "that sounds fun!"

A red light came on and Waller said "we're here, get ready."

They strapped their parachutes on and jumped.

"I hate this part" Boomerang said as they fell.

"I figured you would be used to it by now" Deadshot said.

Suddenly Harley fell past them yelling "WHEEEEEEE!"

She opened her chute and giggled as she drifted down. Deadshot and Boomerang opened their chutes and just looked at Harley. They touched down as a large metal container drifted down a few yards away. Harley skipped over to it and heard a loud banging.

"That sounds familiar" she said.

She saw a yellow handle that said 'open'. She grabbed it and yanked the handle, then took several steps back. The front wall of the box fell open and Jason stepped out.

Harley jumped up, hugged his neck and said "Hiya Jason! Ready to kill some people, Big J?"

"That can't be…" Boomerang said.

"I'd never believe it if I didn't see it" Deadshot said.

Harley let go of Jason and smiled up at him. He looked at Deadshot and Captain Boomerang as he unsheathed his machete.

"No" Harley said "they're with us."

Jason looked down at her then he approached Deadshot.

"NO!" Harley yelled "HE ISN'T WHO YOU NEED TO KILL!"

Jason looked down at her again. She was still brave enough to yell at him. This girl still fascinated him. Suddenly a throwing knife hit Jason in the shoulder. He looked in the direction it came from and saw several people in strange black outfits running towards him and the girl.

"Them" Harley said "we're here to kill those people and anyone who looks like them."

Another blade hit Jason, this time in his neck. He began breathing heavily as he pulled it out and began walking towards the Cain killers who were charging them.

"THAT'S your friend?" Deadshot asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "isn't he cool."

Boomerang looked over and saw Jason mercilessly slaughtering the Cain killers.

"Yeah" he said "he's cool. Just keep him away from me."

Jason killed all of them and looked back at Harley with blood splattered on his clothes and dripping from his machete.

"Way to go, Big J!" Harley said as she skipped over to him.

Jason tilted his head. He had never had a nickname, other than the Camp Blood Killer.

Harley saw the confused look in his eye and asked "is it ok if I call you Big J?"

Jason looked down at her and nodded slightly. One of the Cain killers on the ground groaned. Jason looked down and started to raise his machete. Before he could strike, Harley raised her hammer above her head and swung down, crushing the guy's skull with a crunching sound.

She looked up at Jason and said "see, isn't this fun?"

"Come on" Deadshot said as he walked by them, cautiously eyeing Jason with Boomerang close behind. Jason picked up an axe off one of the dead killers and followed. As they approached the castle, they saw four guards standing outside.

Deadshot looked at Boomerang and said "two and two?" Boomerang took out two boomerangs and said "sure."

Deadshot raised both of his wrist guns and fired as Boomerang threw the Boomerangs, killing all four.

Boomerang stepped closer to Harley and asked "is it safe to talk to the big guy, Sheila?"

"Sure" Harley said "just be nice and I wouldn't make any sudden movements."

Boomerang stepped closer to Jason and looked up at him as he said "Hey Jason, the name's Digger. Most call me Boomerang. You do great work with the machete Mate, but have you ever considered a long range weapon?"

Jason looked down at him then back at the castle. He raised the axe above his head and threw it. They all looked out and saw the axe hit a man in the head twenty yards away.

"Erm…Ok Mate" Boomerang said "keep up the good work."

Harley giggled as she began approaching the castle.

Once they reached the doors, Deadshot pulled on them and said "must be barred. We better find another way in."

"Nah" Harley said "you wanna get th' door Big J?"

Jason walked up to the door, grabbed it and pulled with all his strength. There was a loud cracking sound and the door opened.

"Ok then" Deadshot said.

He stepped inside and looked around.

He backed out and said "I don't like it. There's nobody in there. You know what that means?"

Harley blew a bubble and let it pop.

Deadshot sighed and said "either they've moved their headquarters or they're expecting us and are planning an ambush."

"Great" Boomerang said "so what do we do?"

Jason walked past them, into the castle. The other three just looked at each other. There was a loud commotion inside. Suddenly two headless bodies were thrown out the door. Jason walked out holding a man and threw him down.

"That works" Deadshot said. He leaned down to the man and asked "Where are your friends?"

The man spit in his face and said "go to hell."

"Harley" Deadshot said "wanna loosen his lips?"

Harley raised her hammer and brought it down on the man's knee with a sickening crack. He screamed in pain.

"Now, where are they?" Deadshot asked.

The man held up his right arm, showing the Cain tattoo and said "I will not tell you anything as long as I have this mark."

Jason grabbed the man's right arm and roughly ripped it off.

"You don't have the mark now, Mate" Boomerang said.

Harley put the heel of her boot on the man's crotch and said "you have ten seconds to talk before I stomp on your livelihood."

"They're all inside" he said.

"Thanks" Deadshot said as he shot the man. "Let's go" Deadshot said.

They walked inside and were immediately surrounded.

"Points!" One of the Cain Killers yelled.

"Great" Boomerang said.

Harley ran forward and began spinning around while holding her hammer out, mowing the Cain killers down. Jason began walking forward swinging his machete at anything that was moving. Deadshot began firing at the assassins. Boomerang began throwing exploding boomerangs. Harley kept swinging her hammer at people's heads, crushing skulls. She swung at one killer, who immediately raised a sword and cut the head off of the hammer.

"Hey!" Harley yelled "that was my favorite hammer!"

She drew her knife and drove it into the man's skull. When she tried to pull it out, it was stuck. She tried to pry it out, but it broke. Harley put what was left of it in her belt and drew her revolver and shot two killers. She saw several people running towards her with AK47s. She shot two of them and lunged forward. She put her revolver away and picked up an AK in each hand.

Deadshot was still firing and said "I'm gonna need more bullets."

Suddenly he heard automatic fire and Harley yelled "WOOOHOOO!"

He looked and saw Harley with an AK47 in each hand mowing the Cain killers down.

"That'll work, huh Mate?" Boomerang said.

"Yeah" Deadshot said "I guess she hasn't changed at all."

He looked behind him and saw Jason mercilessly slaughtering anyone in front of him.

"And she brought a pretty good fighter with her" he added.

An arrow hit Jason, then another and another.

"He don't go down easy, does he?" Boomerang said.

"Where are the arrows coming from?" Deadshot asked.

Several more arrows hit Jason. Suddenly Harley cried out in pain. Deadshot and Boomerang looked and saw Harley drop the AK in her left hand and put it around an arrow embedded in her side.

"We gotta find cover" Boomerang said "they just keep coming and a quarter of the team in down."

"Yeah" Deadshot said "Jason!"

Jason looked at him.

"Get Harley!" Deadshot yelled "we've gotta get out of here."

Jason looked at Harley and saw her bent over, still shooting with her right hand, but he saw the blood on her left side. He began walking towards her, simply bulldozing the Cain killer out of the way. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and followed Deadshot and Boomerang. Harley kept shooting until the clip was empty. She threw the gun at the killers and held on to Jason.


	3. The Final Push

I don't own any of the characters in this story

 **Chapter 3: The Final Push**

The four of them made it into a small room and shut the door. Jason set Harley Down and held the door shut. Harley walked over to a wall, leaned against it and slid down and sat down. Leaving a small blood trail down the wall.

Deadshot walked over and said "we need to get that arrow out."

Harley nodded and said "I know."

He knelt down and grabbed the arrow and said "one, two, three!"

He yanked the arrow out and Harley yelled in pain.

Deadshot looked up at Captain Boomerang and said "get over here, I need you."

He rushed over and knelt next to Harley.

Deadshot pulled a lighter out of Boomerang's jacket pocket and said "good, you've still got it. Heat up one of your metal boomerangs, and I mean red hot."

Deadshot kept pressure on Harley's wound while Digger heated up a metal boomerang with the lighter.

"Here ya go, mate" Boomerang said.

Deadshot took it and said "brace yourself, Harley."

He pushed the hot boomerang against the hole where the arrow was. There was a sizzling sound as Harley yelled out in pain.

"I'm sorry" Deadshot said.

He held the boomerang on her skin for ten seconds before pulling it off. Harley looked down and saw the burn mark, but it had cauterized the wound and stopped the bleeding.

"What about him?" Boomerang said motioning to Jason "he's got about seven arrows in him."

"He'll be ok" Harley said "he's a tough one. Right Big J?"

Jason nodded. Harley stood up and walked over to him. She patted his shoulder and began pulling the arrows out.

"I'm almost out of ammo" Deadshot said.

"I've got five boomerangs left" Boomerang said.

Harley pulled the last arrow out of Jason then drew her revolver.

She opened the chambers and said "I've got two shots left and my knife is broken."

"So what now?" Boomerang asked "we just stay in here and wait for death?"

Harley looked around the small room and saw several boards and sections of rebar in the corner. She waked over and picked up a three foot board and looked it over. She hit it against the wall to make sure it wouldn't break and smiled. She took out what was left of her knife and carved a handle into the bottom and held it like a baseball bat.

"I don't know about you boys" she said "but I'm not just going to lay down and die. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna go out fighting."

Jason put his huge hand on her shoulder and unsheathed his machete.

"Big J's with me" she said "who else?"

Deadshot stood up and said "just find me a gun."

Boomerang stood up and said "why not? If I have to die here, I'm taking a few of these wankers with me."

Jason opened the door and the others stood behind him. The Cain killers began rushing them. Jason took a step forward and swung his machete as hard as he could, killing several of the Cain killers. Harley jumped onto Jason's shoulders, then jumped forward, summersaulting several times before landing and began beating the killers with the makeshift bat. Deadshot jumped from behind him and began shooting as Boomerang began throwing his boomerangs. Jason continued to slaughter anything in his path.

Harley say a woman with an M16. Harley hit her in the face with the board and said "free nose job."

She picked up the rifle and said "Hey Floyd! Catch!"

She tossed him the rifle.

Deadshot caught it, turned it to semiauto and said "Head shots are more _points_ right guys?"

"Wow" Harley said as she smacked another Cain killer "a pun from you. Floyd?"

"First time for everything" he said.

Suddenly all the Cain killers stepped back as a huge man walked out of the shadows. He stood at least six foot ten with huge muscles and bloodshot eyes. He had on two pairs of spiked brass knuckles.

"Who wants to die?" He said "Pick someone Suicide squat."

"That's squad" Harley said.

"Whatever" the big man said "judging by the looks of ya, I bet the doctor slapped your mother when you were born."

They heard heavy footsteps as Jason approached the big man.

"Get 'im, Big J!" Harley shouted.

"Finally" the man said "a challenge."

As Jason approached, the man stepped forward and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Jason took a step back from the impact.

The man looked down at his fist then at Jason and asked "you got bricks in your shirt?"

Jason raised his machete and slashed the man from his right shoulder to his left hip. The man punched Jason again. Jason grabbed the man's wrist and swung his machete, cutting the man's arm off at the elbow. The man grabbed Jason by the throat and began to squeeze. Jason grabbed the man's forearm and squeezed it, crushing both bones in a vice like grip. Jason shoved his machete into the man's stomach and began pulling it up, cutting up his body. He pulled the machete out as he reached the man's neck. He took a step back and cut the man's head off. His body split in two as it fell to the ground.

"Hell, that'll work" Harley said "good job."

The other Cain killers all began rushing Jason. He began to slash and stab them, but they began to overwhelm him.

"HEY!" Harley yelled as she charged forward and began hitting them with the board.

She saw a fifteen pound sledge hammer laying by a dead body. She dropped the board and picked up the hammer and began to beat the killers.

"Get offa him you Cain brains!" Harley yelled "hang in there Big J! I'm coming!"

Deadshot began shooting the Cain killers as Boomerang grabbed a sword and charged into the fight. They finally began to kill enough of them to free Jason. One of the killers jumped towards Jason with two long, thin knifes aimed at the eye holes of his mask. Suddenly Jason saw a black blur and heard a crunching sound as Harley's hammer knocked him straight to the ground. She raised the hammer and brought it down on the Cain killer's head.

"Are you ok?!" She asked looking at Jason.

Jason nodded. He stepped forward and thrusted his machete. Harley felt the metal brush against her skin, luckily it didn't cut her. She was about to yell at Jason, when he pulled his machete back and the body of a Cain killer fell next to her.

"Oh" she said "thanks."

"You know I hate to break up this beautiful moment Sheila" Boomerang said "but we do have goons to kill and a bomb to find."

"Right" Harley said as she followed Boomerang and Deadshot with Jason walking behind her.

They went up a staircase only to be met by woman covered in tattoos of roses.

"Rose Tattoo" Deadshot said "I thought it was just a legend."

"No" Rose said "I am very real. I do not fear Jason Voorhees or any of you."

She held up a strange looking rifle in her right hand and an axe in the other "my weapons can kill anyone, even immortals. This body I have acquired is strong."

"This body?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Rose said "I am an Idea, a spirit. I have lived through the ages. The leader of the Cain Brotherhood has supplied this body for me. No more talking. It is time to end your miserable existence."

Deadshot raised the rifle and fired Rose's head. In the blink of an eye, she raised the axe, blocking the bullet.

"No sane mortal has ever tried to fight me" Rose said.

"How 'bout insane?" Harley said as she hit Rose on the side with the hammer.

There was a loud crack, but Rose didn't seem to notice.

She just looked at Harley and said "it is dishonorable to attack an unready opponent."

Rose swung the axe at her.

Harley jumped backwards, doing a backflip in the process and said "nice try lady."

Rose raised her rifle and said "try to avoid this."

As she aimed something passed by her vision as blood splattered everywhere. Her right forearm fell to the ground still clutching the rifle. The wound closed and the bleeding stopped almost immediately. She turned to see Jason glaring at her with his good eye. She saw her blood on his machete.

"You will pay for that" She said as she raised her axe.

There was a loud crunching sound as her arm went limp. She looked over and saw the head of Harley's hammer still sitting on her shoulder. The bones began to heal and she pushed the hammer off. A sword came through her stomach from her back. She spun around and saw Boomerang looking for another weapon.

"Anytime now, Mate" he said.

Rose turned and saw Deadshot pointing her own rifle at her. He fired he rifle at her. The bullet hit her directly between the eyes. She started to fall as Jason lunged forward and cut her head off. Her body hit the ground and her head landed nearby.

"I will return" the head said "I am a spirit, an idea. I cannot be kil-"

Harley smashed the head with her hammer and said "jeez, some people just don't stop talking."

"We…we actually killed her" Deadshot said.

Harley turned to Jason and said "Voorhees, huh? See I knew it was Voor something."

"Come on" Deadshot said "we've got to be close."

They continued down a hallway until they came to a large door.

Harley walked up to the door, knocked and said "girl scout cookies, a dollar a dozen."

"Really?" Deadshot said.

Harley shrugged and smashed the door open with her hammer. There was only one man inside. He was trying to program the bomb.

He jumped up and said "don't come any closer!"

Harley took a step towards him.

He pulled out an Uzi and said "I mean it!"

Jason threw his machete at the man, impaling his throat. He fell on his back choking and gasping.

Harley skipped over to Jason and held her hammer out towards him and said "wanna do the honors, Big J?"

Jason took the hammer and approached the man, who was still gasping. Jason raised the hammer and brought it down on the man's chest with a sickening crack. Harley strolled over to him humming.

"Good job" she said happily.

She jumped up and kissed the cheek of his mask. Jason just looked down at her. His eye was wide with surprise and he didn't blink.

Harley giggled and asked "can I have my hammer back, please?"

Jason handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said.

Deadshot called Waller and said "we have the bomb, and a bloody mess."

"Good" she said "I'm sending evac. Have Harley sedate the big guy."

When Harley heard the words in her earpiece, she walked over to Deadshot and said "you do it. I can't shoot him."

She handed him the tranquilizer gun.

"Um…ok" he said as he took the gun.

He aimed at Jason's neck and fired. Jason wobbled a little, then fell on his back.

As they were heading back on a helicopter, Waller looked at Harley and said "we're going to drop Jason off at Crystal Lake where he belongs."

"Do we have to?" Harley asked "he's my friend."

"I'm sorry, Harley" Waller said "but he's dangerous. He might let you live today and kill you tomorrow."

"Can I at least wake him up and say goodbye?" She asked.

"I suppose so" Waller said "just be careful."

The copter hovered above Crystal Lake as a winch lowered Jason's metal box with Harley. When they touched down, Harley pulled the handle, opening the box. Jason stepped out, the sedative had already worn off.

"Well" Harley said "this is goodbye Big J, this is where you belong. I want you to have something though."

She handed him the hammer. Jason looked at it then at her.

"Something to remember me by" She said smiling.

She hugged him one last time and walked back to the winch and grabbed on. Jason watched as she was lifted back up to the helicopter.

As they started to fly away, Harley saw a man jump out in front of Jason with a shotgun and yell "I finally got you! You bastard!"

"Stop!" Harley yelled.

Waller signaled for the pilot to hover.

"Deadshot" Harley said without looking at him.

"What?" he said.

Harley held her hand out and said "give me Rose Tattoo's gun."

He looked at Waller, she nodded at him. Harley took the rifle, aimed and fired, shooting the man's head clean off. Jason looked up at the helicopter.

"BYE BIG J!" Harley yelled as they flew away.

"You know Jason could have killed him, right Shelia" Boomerang said.

"I know" Harley said "but he saved my butt earlier, I jus' wanted to return the favor."

"You're quite a character, Quinn" Waller said as the helicopter flew away.


End file.
